New Neighbors
by Basically-Awesome
Summary: First Fanfic! Okay so, Derek, Simon, and Tori move to a small town just outside Buffalo and meet their new neighbor, Chloe Saunders. Sorta lame summary so shut up. No supernaturals. just regular, old humans. CHLEREK FLUFF! Rated T for language! One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

***IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!: Okay so, my brother ,Jacob, told me to put him in a story so Chloe has a bro. Also, I don't like Lauren so she isn't in this. And Chloe is really rich. Like really rich. Okay, 1 more thing, NO SUPERNATURALS. JUST HUMANS.***

**Important part over! Chlerek! And ummm, oh yeah! R&R Please? Okay, read now, love ya!;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers.**

* * *

**Derek's POV**

I walked into my new room. It was an average sized bedroom with a closet and my own bathroom. And it also had a lock on the door, thank God. Now, everybody can't just barge in when they want. I set my few bags down. None of my furniture was here yet, so I sat on my suitcase that I dragged over to the open window. The cool breeze helped clear my mind, it's been a busy day.

First of all, we moved. We being me, my dad, my brother, and my half-sister. We moved all the way from Long Island, to a small town just outside Buffalo. Then, we found out that all of our furniture won't be here for a few more days. And on the way here, my dad hit a dog. Tori flipped out and insisted that we take it to its rightful owner and pay for all the Vet bills. It was a stray so we took it to an animal shelter and they promised it would be cared for. And to top it all off, Tori and Simon have been the _biggest _babies about moving.

I honestly don't see what they were so mad about. Simon always made friends back home. He was the most popular guy in school. Nothing would change here. And this was Tori's first year of high school. She is bitching about having to switch schools when she would be going to a new school anyway! School let out a week ago, so it's not like she's missing anything. Besides, it's not my dad's fault that his work made him move across the state. I don't understand girls. Or people for that matter.

If anyone, _I _should be the one freaking out. People at school had finally stopped looking at me like I was a freak. Not that I blamed them, I kind of was. I was only a sophomore, but I was taking Senior classes. I'm very muscular-though I try to hide it-and have always been the tallest one in my class. My jet black hair is greasy and hides my bright green eyes. Plus, my face is _covered _in zits. I really don't care what people think of me, though the looks I always got were rather annoying.

I sighed and looked out the window. There was a nice view that looked over the whole street. Every house was painted a vibrant color in this neighborhood. Ours was a bright blue. _Well, _I thought. _This might get annoying. _Our street was a dead-end. Every house here looked totally different. To our left a tiny pale yellow one. To our right, at the end of the coldasack, there was a giant green mansion.

I was admiring the view when I heard a laugh. But not just a laugh, this laugh could make anybody smile, it was so full of joy and happiness. It was so beautiful. It sounded like wind chimes.

I looked for the source of this laughter and heard it coming from the big green mansion. I saw a little boy run out, he was laughing too. Then a girl came running after him.

The boy had short dirty blonde hair. He looked to be about 8, though he was a little tall for his age. The boy climbed up a giant Oak tree. The girl followed. She looked about 12 or 13. She had strawberry blonde, shoulder length hair. They both were barefoot.

She chased him up the tree and grabbed him when they reached the top, causing them to fall. She wrapped one arm around his waist and held one arm out. When they were passing one of the lower branches, she caught it. The two stilled, she let go and the couple fell the rest of the way down, landing on their feet. The girl lost her balance and fell on her butt. They both began to laugh again.

"Jay, go get the skate boards!" The girl exclaimed. Her voice was like an angelic choir.

"Okay Chloe," They boy, Jay, said. "I'll be right back"

_Chloe. _So that was her name. It fits her. Jay ran back out. Chloe grabbed a skateboard from his hand and they both took off. I noticed that Jay had a stack of orange papers and Chloe had a stack of pink ones. They went to every telephone pole, street light, and front door to hang them up. I couldn't see what the signs said, though.

"Hey look!" Jay called out from across the street to Chloe. "New neighbors!"

"Cool! Let's go introduce ourselves!" It took me a minute to realise what she was saying.

Chloe was coming to my house.

**Chloe's POV**

Jay and I dropped our skateboards off in the garage and grabbed our shoes. We started to walk to the 2 story, blue house. It's really exciting to have new neighbors. Maybe they have kids that I would go to school with. I would be nice to know _somebody._

We got to the door and I knocked three times. A man answered and I introduced myself. "Hi. I'm Chloe, and I would just like to welcome you to the neighborhood." I smiled and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Kit." He turned to Jay. "And what's your name?"

Jay came out from behind me. "I'm Jacob, but Chloe calls me Jay."

"He's my little brother." I added. We didn't look too much alike. We both had blue eyes and light-colored hair, but he was tall for his age and really tan, he got that from Dad. I, however, was as pale as a ghost and was always the shortest, I got that from Mom.

"It's very nice to meet the both of you."

"So when did you move in?" I asked.

"Today, though most of our stuff won't be here for a while." He stuck his tongue out in a disgusted way. I could tell by this that he probably had kids.

"I hate it when that happens." I agreed.

"You move a lot?"

"Uhh... You could say that." We moved more than a lot. I have never stayed at one house for a whole school year.

"Oh. So what's that paper that you are puting up?"

I didn't realise that I was still holding the flyers. "Jay and I found a Pit Bull yesterday. It has a tag so it must belong to somebody. There wasn't an address, though. And this morning she had puppies. So now, we _really_ need to find the owner."

Kit laughed. "That's some bad luck, right there."

"It's not all that bad." I explained. "We love dogs."

He nodded. "I like some, though my son hates them."

Yes! He has a son! Maybe he's my age. "You have a kid?" I asked.

"Three. Would you like to meet them?" I nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back." He went inside his house.

Jay and I smiled. "This is so cool!" He exclaimed. "Maybe one of them likes basketball. 'Cause I'm tired of playing with you. You suck."

"Hey! I do not suck!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay," He said sarcastically. "Whatever you say." We both laughed and didn't even notice 2 boys and a girl walk out of the house.

I jumped when the girl said, "Why are you laughing?"

"You scared me!" I accused.

"Yeah, I got that."

I stuck my hand out. "I'm Chloe and this is my little bro Jacob."

She shook my hand. "I'm Tori and these are my older brothers." Tori looked about my age with short black hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Simon," A cute blonde boy a little older than me said.

I looked up at a very tall guy with black hair covering his eyes. "Derek." A deep voice grumbled.

I said hi and turned back to Tori. "So will you be going to Ridgmar High School?" I asked. They all nodded and I smiled. _This just keeps getting better and better. _"Me too."

They looked shocked. "How old are you?" Simon asked.

"14." I really didn't look it, though.

At that point nobody knew what to say. So we just stood there in an awkward silence.

Finally, Jay broke it. "So who likes basketball?" I shot him a grateful look.

"I used to be on the basketball team last year." Simon said.

Jay's eyes lit up. "Really?! That is _so _cool! I love basketball!"

Simon smiled. "Are you any good?"

I answered for him. "He plays all day, everyday. He's awesome."

Jay rolled hid eyes. "You think everybody is awesome. It's just because you are awful. You couldn't beat a fucking infant." Simon and Tori laughed. Even Derek cracked a smile, which surprised me.

"Jacob Thomas Saunders. Don't talk to me like that!" He mumbled a 'sorry'. "Do you want me to call Dad?"

There was a pause before we both burst out laughing. We laughed until we couldn't breath. I vaguely heard Simon say, "Jacob?" And Tori say, "Chloe?" But Jay and I were laughing too hard to take notice.

Finally, we caught our breath and looked back at the group. Derek spoke."Uhh... What's so funny?"

Jay laughed again so I answered. "It's just that, I honestly don't even know what _country _my dad is in. It's not like he would care if his son cursed at his daughter. Why are you all looking at me like that?"

Kit walked out, apparently hearing what I said. "You and Jacob are staying at that giant house? _Alone?_" We nodded.

"Uhh..." Tori started. "Can I spend the night?" I giggled. "I'm serious. I don't have a bed yet."

"Sure." I said. She smiled and ran in her house to get stuff for tonight. I looked at Simon and Derek. "We have a basketball court in the backyard. You guys can come over and play with Jay if you want." Jay stuck his bottom lip out in a pleading gesture.

"I'd love to." Simon said with a smile my way.

"Why not?" Derek grumbled.

That night we all got to know each other better. I found out that Derek was adopted. Simon and Tori are half siblings. Tori is 14, like me, and Simon and Derek are 15. They are from Long Island and have never been too far away from home.

We had home-made pizza for dinner. They seemed surprised that I could cook. Well, Jay wasn't. I've cooked for him since the fourth grade. Though, that night, I made three new friends. And to top it off, Dad called. He told me that I was staying here long enough to graduate. I don't think that I've ever been happier.

**Derek's POV**

I found out a lot about Chloe. Like that she stutters when she gets nervous. Like that she moved to Buffalo 2 weeks before we did and skipped the last week of school. I found out that she loves movies and wants to be a screen writer and director. Her mom died when she was 6. Her dad works all the time and is barely ever home. That this is the first time she will stay at school for a whole school year. Chloe is very mature for her age. She practically raised Jacob. I also found out that Chloe and Jacob are the closest siblings I have ever seen. They are more like best friends.

Simon flirted with her shamelessly. Though, i think she is the first decent girl to not be interested in him that way. Eventually he caught on. I found great relief in that. I don't understand why. Maybe it's because she is the first girl who isn't disgusted with me. She is my first real friend. And, for some reason, I felt protective over her, like if anything happened to her I would die. I have never really felt like this before, and it was _really _confusing me.

"It's because you like her!" Simon would say. "This so great! My bro finally has a crush!"

"Ewww!" Tori said. "You _cannot _have a crush on Chloe! That would be so _weird!_" Chloe and Tori were best friends. Tori practically lived at Chloe's. They did everything together. Tori even dyed red streaks in Chloe's hair.

As much as I hate to say it, Tori was right. I couldn't have a 'crush' on Chloe. It's not like she would ever like me back. She was too nice, and pretty, and sweet to like a guy like me. She deserves better.

We had all been friends for 2 months when it happened. Dry lightning flashed in the sky. I heard sirens and looked out my window. There was a police car and an ambulance driving up to Chloe's.

Shocked, I ran downstairs to Dad. I told him what I saw. Tori and Simon were with him, too.

Tori glared at me. "Not funny, Derek."

_Does she think I'm joking? _I thought. "I'm serious! Look out the window!" She looked at me for a minute-probably trying to tell if it was a joke or not-before running to the window.

Tori gasped as she took in what she was seeing. She turned back to us. "Dad, we _have_ to see what's going on!"

Dad walked to the window. Simon and I followed. The ambulance just left and a really expensive car pulled up, probably Mr. Saunders. "Dad," Simon started. "Mr. Saunders is here. He left for the airport an hour ago. Something big is obviously happening. Let's go over and see what's going on!" Tori and I nodded in agreement. We were both really worried about Chloe and Jacob.

Dad sighed. "I have Stephen's number. I'll just call him and ask what's going on. We can't try to go to their house right now. There is a police there and if there was an ambulance then they are about to go to the hospital. Try calling Chloe and Jacob."

We nodded. Simon and Tori whipped out their phones and started dialing numbers. I went with Dad to listen to the phone call.

I heard Mr. Saunders answer. _"Hello?"_

"Hi Stephan," Dad said. "This is Kit."

_"Who?"_

"Kit. Your neighbor. Tori, Simon, and Derek's dad. Any of this ring a bell?"

_"Ah yes, Kit Bea. Can I help you? I'm sort of busy at the moment."_

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you about. My kids and I saw the ambulance and police car and got worried. What's going on over there, if you don't mind me asking?"

_"I'm sorry, Mr. Bea. But this is a family matter." _I heard him hang up.

"Chloe didn't answer!" Tori called out.

"Neither did Jacob!" Simon yelled. They walked into the kitchen with Dad and I.

"I'm scared." Tori said. "What do you think happened? What did Mr. Saunders say?"

Dad sighed. "It's a family matter."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SQUIGGLES~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tori, Simon, Dad, and I were going insane with worry. Chloe and Jacob were pretty much our Dad's extra kids. For a whole week, we didn't hear from Mr. Saunders or Jacob or Chloe. We tried going to their house, but nobody would answer. They didn't pick up the phone. Nobody went outside. Though sometimes, we would see that really nice car leave the garage. We never saw who was inside.

I was sitting in a tree in our backyard, just thinking. I saw a shadow in the corner of my eye. It was in Chloe's backyard. I saw a small dark figure come out the back door. _Chloe. She was alright!_

I jumped out the tree. She was walking into the forest we all had recently explored. I walked out the back gate and silently followed her. She was walking along the path. Chloe took a turn and walked to a mini waterfall we found once. She sat on a log. She still couldn't see me.

I got a better look at her. Chloe looked awful. She had bags under her eyes and it looked as though she hasn't slept in a week. She was wearing a black dress with a black sweater. Her hair was down and straight. I noticed she was crying. _Why does she look like this? _I thought.

"Chloe?" I said. She didn't move. "Chloe, what's wrong? What happened?" I sat down next to her.

"H-he's gone." She whispered.

"Who? Who's gone?"

"He's g-gone and it's m-my fault." Her voice was barely audible. "J-jay is gone."

_Did she just say _Jacob _is gone?! _"What? How?" **(A/N: My brother Jacob is mad at me now,lmao.)**

Tears started streaming down her face. "I-I-I wasn't watching him. I-I should have been w-watching. H-he fell from the top of the stairs. He h-his head." Chloe leaned into me and sobbed. "He w-was gone before th-the ambulance g-got there." I put an arm around her and she relaxed into me. "Blood. There was so much blood." Her voice wasn't above a whisper.

"It's not your fault. Everything will be okay." I soothed. I held her for a while. And to be honest, I let a few tears fall. Jacob was like my baby brother.

Eventually, she stopped crying, though she was still shaking. "Today was the f-funeral. It's just me and Dad, now." She took a deep breath. "And Dad is never there. I-I don't have anyone l-left."

I lifted her chin so she would look at me. "You're not alone." I told her. "You have me."

Chloe brushed my hair from my face, revealing my eyes. Her hand rested on my cheek. "You should keep your hair back. I love it when I can see your eyes." She pulled her hand away, a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "I-I'm sorry. You should go back home. It's getting da-" And then, I did something totally crazy. I did it without thinking. I kissed Chloe Saunders.

And she kissed me back.

* * *

**AWWWW! I might continue,but I'm not sure if I should... If I did, it would be about them at school,though I'm not sure on specifics. I need ideas! Please review! Pretty please?**

**Okay, weeeeeelllllll...BYE.(:**


	2. Author's Note!

**A/N: So anybody who has already read this story, you obviously know this is not the original chapter 2. Well, I deleted it because I don't like where the story was going. Sorry if ****_you_**** liked it, but I just think it would be better if it remained a one-shot. Once again, sorry for the lack of chapters. Hope you're not mad at me! Because I love all of you dearly! Lol.**

**So thanks to everybody who did read and follow and favorite and reviewed. It really means a lot and when I read those reviews, it makes my day! You guys are so sweet!**

**Sorry again! But if you liked this, try reading my other stories!**

**3**


End file.
